Polymer Exploration Group LLC PA-14-071 Abstract Project Title: Antimicrobial catheters with cell and tissue compatibility Abstract Catheter associated urinary tract infections (CAUTIs) are often encountered with subsequent antibiotic administration contributing to buildup of bacterial resistance. Leaving behind customary methods including release of silver and antimicrobials, PEG LLC is developing a new approach to produce catheters that kill bacteria but are compatible with human cells. The promise of this new overcoat method is not based on any single characteristic but on an unprecedented combination of features. These include an ?intelligent choice? for economical chemistry and processing. Proposed Phase II research is based on a promising paradigm- breaking approach coupled with in vitro and in vivo evaluations designed to assess feasibility and FDA requirements. A strong interdisciplinary team is dedicated to ?bottoms up? biomaterials engineering that fills a strong need in the face of ?top down? requirements to achieve such unprecedented capabilities economically. Indeed, PEG-LLC research promises to have a major impact not only on improving patient outcomes but in providing an economic benefit in reducing the rapidly rising cost of medical care. Key Words: catheters; overcoat; cell compatibility; antimicrobial;